legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Fury vs. Agent Chase vs. Squidman vs. Buggoid
Amset-Ra looks at the calendar in his office. Amset-Ra: Yippee! It's Revenge Day! And who better to have revenge on than the Space Police! Two hours later, a laser cannon half the size of Planet Selva is aimed at the Space Police Station. Amset-Ra: Goodbye. KA-BOOOM! Disco music is heard from the Space Police Station. Amset-Ra: WHAT?! Great scarabs, I should have read the instruction manual! At the Space Police Station… Brick Daddy: NOW! All captives are broken free as Brick Daddy and the rest of the Black Hole Gang flee. Back with Amset-Ra… Trendsetter: Dude, your outfit is SO out of style… Amset-Ra: I know, right? It's SO 3,500 years ago, isn't it? Some lady with purple hair leaves the room. A moment later, Amset-Ra appears. Terabyte: Welcome to the pyramid where, technically speaking, cheap plastic toys beat the bricks out of each other! Amset-Ra: Hahahahahaha! Terabyte: In Corner FF0000, it's Ultra Agent Jack Fury! Jack Fury: With my Ultra Armor, nothing can stop me now! Amset-Ra: Except my CORONA! Terabyte: Hmph. In Corner 00FF00, it's plain old Agent Chase. Agent Chase: HEY! You haven't seen a thing I've done. Terabyte: In Corner FFFF00, it's the Mollusk Menace, Squidman! Squidman: Nya-hya-hya-hya! The consequences will be severe if my cape is treated like a bullfighter's cloak again! Amset-Ra: That was SO funny when Wildside did that. Terabyte: That's Wyldstyle. In Corner 0000FF is a biped bug with tough armor, Buggoid! Buggoid: I may be thought to be weak, but I'm the strong one of us all! Terabyte: Any technical words from Axel? Amset-Ra: He quit. Instead, we have Clouse! Clouse: Be my name Clouse, or be it not? The winner may be the bug of my disliking, 'cause he can signal just about the whole hive! Amset-Ra enters the pyramid. Amset-Ra: Sorry I'm la- who are you? Other Amset-Ra: I'm Amset-Ra. Who are you? Amset-Ra: I am the real Amset-Ra! Unmask yourself! The other Amset-Ra unmasks himself to reveal-'' '''Amset-Ra:' Camille! Camille: Yes, thought I'd play a lttle trick on you. Amset-Ra: Leave. Camille leaves. Terabyte: Our new ref is Taco Tuesday Guy! Taco Tuesday Guy: Hola, amígos! I will be-a reffing this-a battle! Ready? Fight-a! DING DNG DING! Agent Chase: 'Prepare to face my ultra-cool, ever awesome, super superb, inevitably incredible.... Agent Gun! Hey, wait, where'd it go? '''Terabyte: '''Agent Chase reached to his belt, only to find his Agent Gun had miraculously disappeared! '''Amset-Ra: '''No pun for that one? '''Terabyte: '''Now that wouldn't be any fun, would it son? '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Wait, I thought I was his father... '''Terabyte: '''It's a saying. Catch up with the times. '''Trendsetter: '''No, YOU catch up with the times. That was so, like, long ago. '''Terabyte: '''Scanning for updates to "Trends"... Updates found... Downloading update... Updated! '''Agent Chase: '''Seriously guys, who stole my gun! '''Buggoid: '''Ha, it doesn't matter because soon you'll be dead! Woh, wait, where'd my laser shooting thing go? '''Jack Fury: '''Gah! Mine's gone too! I think I'm going to go cry now... '''Terabyte: '''All of the fighter's are missing their guns now! '''Squidman: '''What about me! I'm a fighter too! '''Terabyte: '''Yep, that's why you come in 5969 Squidman Escape. Fighter? More like Flighter. '''Amset-Ra: '''Ha! Ha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, this guy's good. Wyldstyle, you're fired. '''Wyldstyle: '*CoughCoughWheeze* Hey, that's not *Cough* fair! *CoughCoughCoughCough* 'Terabyte: '''Anyways, back to this three-way fight! '''Squidman: '''Grr... You may not think I'm a competitor, but you will now! Mwahahahahahaha!!! ''Squidman pulls out three guns from under his cape. 'Terabyte: '''Gasp! Squidman has proven to be quite a Kleptomaniac, having stolen all of the other competitor's guns! '''Amset-Ra: '''Wait, so that's what his species is called? '''Terabyte: '''No, a Kleptomaniac is a person addicted to stealing things... '''Squidman: '''I'm also really good at shooting things! Look, you just press this button right here... Wait, is it this one? Is this thing even open? ''Squidman looks down the barrel of the Buggoid's laser shooting thing. 'Terabyte: '''Yep, he's going to perish. '''Jack Fury: '''GIVE ME MY GUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Jack Fury rushes at Squidman, knocking him over and causing all the guns to fire. 'Terabyte: '''Gah! Yikes! Ah! The guns aren't stopping! '''Taco Tuesday Guy: '''Ooh, those shiny things look tasty! ''TTG reaches out to lick laser. 'Taco Tuesday Guy: '''Yowziakomogiss! Spicy! ''TTG faints. 'Terabyte: '''Uh, we're going to need a new Ref... '''Invizable: '''I'm back, Terry. '''Terabyte: '''Woh, your voice is so deep! '''Invizable: '''I practice. '''Amset-Ra: '''Wait, who's Terry? '''Terabyte and Buggoid: '''I'm Terry! '''Terabyte: '''Wait, your name is Terry too?!?!?!?!?!?!? '''Buggoid Terry: '''Yeah... '''Terabyte: '''Uh... We'll finish this later... '''Jack Fury: '''No you won't, because I'm going to KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Jack points the two agent guns at Agent Chase and Terry. '''Terry: Just throw it over here. Jack Fury: 'What? ''Squidman throws the Buggoid gun to Terry, who promptly shoots it at Jack Fury. 'Terabyte: '''Squidman snuck up behind Terry, picked up the Buggoid gun and threw it to Terry the Buggoid, who shot it at Jack Fury, and Jack Fury's armour was destroyed! '''Agent Chase: '''I thought you were an agent, Jack. '''Jack Fury: '''I am! '''Agent Chase: '''No agent would let anyone sneak up behind them. '''Jack Fury: '''Uh... Well... ''Pew! 'Terabyte: '''Agent Chase picked up his gun, and, well, we'll just say that he was pretty furious at Fury. '''Amset-Ra: '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''This is not my son... Please tell me I'm right... '''Invizable: '''In case you missed it, Jack Fury is eliminated. ''Pew! 'Squidman: '''Hey, look, I can shoot a gun now! '''Terry: '''So can I. ''Pew! 'Invizable: '''Squidman is out. '''Terabyte: '''Terry the Buggoid shot Squidman, so he's out! Even the Kleptomaniac couldn't steal a win. '''Terry: '''This is getting annoying. '''Clouse: '''ONLY ONE CAN REMAIN! '''Terabyte: '''Grr. You're right. Activate Ion Eye-Lasers! '''Amset-Ra: '''Hey! No interfering in the fight! '''Invizable: '''No comment. '''Ogel: '''I think he meant only one fighter can remain... '''Amset-Ra: '''I thought you were in the dungeon... '''Ogel: '''I was. '''Agent Chase: '''Can we just continue with this really awesome, totally transcendent, incredibly invigorating, amazingly action-full battle? '''Terry: '''Good idea. Die! '''Trendsetter: '''That threat is so, like, 1900's! '''Agent Chase: '''How about "Die deathlily!"? '''Terry: '''Just die. ''Pe-ut-ut-ut-ut-ut-ut-ut... 'Terry: '''WHAT!!!!!!! But... This laser shooting thing is broken! '''Agent Chase: '''Haha! Prepare to face my gun! ''Pe-ut-ut-ut-ut-ut-ut-ut... 'Terabyte: '''Both of the guns are broken! What will happen now!?!? '''Amset-Ra: '''I'm getting kind of bored. Hurry up and kill each other. '''Agent Trace: '''Here, take this! '''Terabyte: '''Agent Trace has just flown over the battle in an Agent Jet and dropped off a Quad Bike for Agent Chase! '''Terry: '''Uh... Does anyone have anything for me? '''Amset-Ra: '''Nope! Haha! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Hold on... We need to make sure this is fair. Who's got something for poor Terry? '''Mars Mission Astronaut: '''Well, I've got this energy crystal... '''Alien: '''Hey! That's mine! '''Terry: '''I'll take it! ''Crystal is thrown to Terry. '''Agent Chase: Ha, that clumsy crystal is nothing against my bike! Terabyte: '''Agent Chase is riding his bike towards Terry, and it looks like it'll be the end of the road for him. '''Amset-Ra: '''Ha- '''Audience: '''PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Terabyte: Terry's about to be roadkill! KA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Terabyte: '''My analysis tells me that the energy crystal fell into the engine, causing the Quad Bike to explode! '''Clouse: '''Yes, but who be dead? '''Terabyte: '''We can't tell because of all that smoke! '''Psyclone: '''Allow me to clear the air! ''Psyclone turns on his fans, blowing away the smoke. 'Terabyte: '''Gasp! It looks like... Both Agent Chase and Terry have fainted! '''Clouse: '''No! Only ONE can remain! '''Invizable: '''Very well. We will flip a coin. Terry the Buggoid is Tails, Chase is Heads. '''Dinosaur Suit Guy: '''I have a tail! ''Dinosaur Suit Guy spins around with his tail, before falling out of the stands and hitting a sleeping Coelophysis. The Coelophysis reers up and charges towards Invizable, knocking the coin out of his hands and onto the ground. 'Terabyte: '''Well, Vizzie? '''Invizable: '''The coin is on- '''Amset-Ra: '''Hold on, this is my pyramid, so I get to flip the coin! And I'm not just going to flip any coin- I'm going to flip an awesome ancient Egyptian pyramid coin! See! It's a triangle! ''Amset-Ra throws the coin in the air and it falls on the ground. 'Amset-Ra: '''It's a tail! '''Dinosaur Suit Guy: '''I like tails! '''Invizable: '''Agent Chase is eliminated. Someone tell them when they wake up. '''Terry: '''Ugh, what happened? '''Terabyte: '''You won. '''Terry: '''Wait, really?!?!?!? I'm gonna go tell my hive-mates! '''Terabyte: '''Wait. First of all, we need to decide who the true Terry is. '''Terry: '''Probably me, since that's what it says beside my text... '''Terabyte: '''Oh... I should have processed that... '''Invizable: '''You should practice. ''End Transmission --- NOTE: A coin was seriously flipped to decide who won this match. Terry seriously won. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you like Jack Fury vs. Agent Chase vs. Squidman vs. Buggoid? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles